Kencyrla
Republika Kencyrli (w skrócie Kencyrla, kenc. Republike Kencirle, Kencirle) to państwo leżące w Europie na Bałkanach, będące częścią alternatywnej historii. Graniczy z Bułgarią, Albanią, Czarnogórą i Republiką Serbską. Nie posiada morskiej granicy. Historia Pierwszy ruch narodowowyzwoleńczy narodził się w Kencyrli w czasie II wojny światowej. Prowadzono liczne przygotowania do podniesienia buntu i przejęcia kontroli. Wykorzystano moment zawieruchy i braku wojsk okupujących ówczesną Jugosławię i rozpoczęto powstanie 8 października 1944 w okolicach miejscowości Kosovska Kamenica. W ciągu kilku dni walka rozniosła się na całe terytorium ówczesnego Kosowa, 17 października partyzanci przejęli Prishtine i proklamowali wolną i niepodległą republikę. Z pomocą szybko przyszli Albańczycy i Alianci, rozpoczynając zrzuty. Okazały się jednak niepotrzebne, gdyż kontrofensywa Osi już nie nadeszła. Potem rozpoczęła się długa droga do stabilizacji. Dochodziło do wielu konfliktów granicznych, m.in. z Bułgarią i Albanią. Ostatecznie w 1950 roku ustanowiono konstytucję. Problemy jednak trwały i narastały, szczególnie wśród Żertwów na południu kraju. Wybuch buntu w 1978 w Żertwii zmusił rząd do działania. Ten w 1980 roku zreformował system administracyjny, stworzył na południu autonomię dla słowiańskich Macedończyków i Żertwów - ludów pochodzenia bałtyckiego. Po 1985 rozpoczął się rozwój kraju, głównie dzięki odkryciu nowych złóż srebra w okolicach Trepczy. Państwo utrzymuje pokojowe stosunki ze wszystkimi sąsiadami i nie dąży do podgrzewania żadnych konfliktów. 19 lutego 2007 prezydent Medi Hasi podał się do dymisji, argumentując swoją decyzję słabym zdrowiem i zawałem serca, który przeszedł 25 stycznia 2007. Tego samego dnia parlament mianował nowego prezydenta, a dotychczasowego premiera, Erję Nolaneja. 7 maja 2007 Marija Butrin została wybrana na prezydenta Kencyrli. Geografia Kencyrla posiada granicę o łącznej długości 573,5 km (z czego 0% to granica morska), najdłuższą z Republiką Serbską - 270,6 km, z Bułgarią 126,9 km, z Albanią - 110,3 km, a z Czarnogórą 65,7 km. Rozpiętość południkowa kraju wynosi 144 km, a równoleżnikowa 169 km. Kraj leży w większości powyżej 500 m n.p.m, na pograniczu dwóch klimatów: umiarkowanego ciepłego kontynetalnego suchego na północnym-wschodzie oraz śródziemnego kontynentalnego na południowym-zachodzie, w górach dominuje piętrowy układ klimatu i wraz z nim roślinności. Większość lasów to lasy liściaste strefy umiarkowanej powstałe na brunatnych i płowych glebach. Kraj leży w dorzeczu trzech mórz: Morza Czarnego poprzez rzekę Ibar i Moravę oraz ich dopływy, Morza Egejskiego poprzez rzekę Wardar i jej dopływy oraz Adriatyku poprzez dopływy i sam Beli Drin. Najdłuższą rzeką, która częściowo płynie w Kencyrli jest Wardar o długości 388 km. Wśród jezior najwięcej jest tych sztucznych, największe naturalne to Jezioro Radonickie połozone na wschód od Ponoshavu. Gospodarka W kencyrlskiej gospodarce, jak we wszystkich krajach wysoko rozwiniętych, dominuje rynek usług (67% PKB i 61,7% zatrudnionych), do których należą 4 spośród 5 największych przedsiębiorstw w kraju: Telekomunikacja Kencyrla (Telekomunikatija Kencirle) to krajowy potentat w rynku telekomunikacji stacjonarnej i dostaw internetu, Hoshfon - regionalny lider telefonii komórkowej, posiada 50% rynku w Kencyrli i Albanii oraz 15% rynku czarnogórskiego i 10% bułgarskiego. Planuje wejście na nowy rynek Republiki Serbskiej. Kolejne dwa przedsiębiorstwa to Air Dynaren (linie lotnicze) oraz KenaBank (usługi bankowe). W przemyśle i budownictwie pracuje 31,5% zatrudnionych, produkują 29% PKB - największy zakład tego typu to Elektrociepłownia Pajtar w pobliżu Prizhrenu produkująca prąd dla większej części kraju. Liczącymi się ośrodkami przemysłowymi są Treptsha-Mitrov Kencirlish (wydobywstwo i przetwórstwo srebra, cynku i ołowiu oraz żelaza) oraz Shkemb (kamieniołomy oraz kopalnie żelaza). W okolicach Prizhrenu wydobywa się węgiel brunatny na potrzeby miejscowej elektrowni. Rolnictwo stanowi zaledwie 4% PKB i pracuje w nim 6,8% zatrudnionych: dominuje hodowla pasterska trzody i owiec oraz uprawa pszenicy, żyta i roślin oleistych: głównie słoneczników, choć na południu także oliwek. Bezrobocie jest niskie, wynosi około 7%, najniższe jest w stolicy oraz w Mitrovie i okolicach (ok. 1-2%), najwyższe w centralnej części kraju, w okolicach miejscowości Orahovek (nawet do 25%). Ludność Kencyrla liczy 3 363 774 mieszkańców, z czego 50,77% (1 707 788 osób) stanowią kobiety, co daje wskaźnik feminizacji na poziomie 103,1 kobiety na 100 mężczyzn. Średnia długość życia to 73,89 lat, wśród kobiet 77,4, wśród mężczyzn 70,3. Średnia wieku całej populacji to 29,4 lat. Według wieku największą grupę (68,6 %) stanowi ludność w wieku produkcyjnym, w wieku przedprodukcyjnym znajduje się 19,3% społeczności, a w wieku emerytalnym 12,1%. Przyrost naturalny w roku 2005 wyniósł 0,45% i stabilizuje się na poziomie 0,5%. Według rozszerzonego spisu ludności z końca 2007 roku (kenc. Mettejhavlij 2008) dominującą narodowością kraju są Kencyrlczycy stanowiący 88,13% mieszkańców (2 964 381 osób), do oficjalnych mniejszości narodowych (z prawem do zasiadania w parlamencie) należą Żertwowie (4,62%) oraz Macedończycy (3,41%). Inne mniejszości to Albańczycy (1,88%), Czarnogórcy (0,76%) i Serbowie (0,5%). Polityka right|250px|thumb|Mapa Kencyrli Głową państwa kencyrlskiego jest prezydent wybierany w wolnych, powszechnych, równych i tajnych wyborach raz na pięć lat. Może zostać odwołany w drodze krajowego referndum rozpisanego przez premiera tylko w szczególnych wypadkach uszczegółowionych w konstytucji, prezydent traci stanowisko w razie śmierci, uznania zdrady narodowej przez sąd wojskowy bądź uznania choroby psychicznej. Na czele rządu stoi premier, druga osoba w państwie zastępująca prezydenta w razie, gdy musi on opuścić swoje stanowisko. Wraz z nim rząd tworzy 14 ministrów (wśród nich jest 3 wicepremierów, w tym zawsze jest nim minister finansów), spośród których wg. konstytucji przynajmniej dwóch musi pochodzić z mniejszości narodowych. Rząd powoływany jest przez parlament, a gdy ta droga zawiedzie to przez prezydenta. Parlament Kencyrli jest dwuizbowy: składa się z rady niższej (250 posłów) oraz rady wyższej (60 senatorów) wybieranych w wolnych wyborach raz na cztery lata, chyba że prezydent rozwiąże parlament lub ten dokona samorozwiązania. Parlament uchwala ustawy, które przekazuje do podpisania prezydentowi, ten może podpisać lub przekazać do Trybunału Konstytucyjnego, by uznał zgodność nowych decyzji z konstytucją. Prezydent może też zawetować ustawę, wtedy ta wraca do parlamentu i musi być przegłosowana większością 3/5 głosów. Transport Transport drogowy jest średnio rozwinięty w Kencyrli. Ze względu na dużą górzystość terenu i różnorodność ukształtowania terenu gęstość dróg utwardzonych jest niewielka - te drogi łączą zazwyczaj duże miasta. Droga najwyższej klasy to dwa odcinki autostrady H1 mającej docelowo łączyć Nisz (Republika Serbska) z Durrësem (Albania) jako tzw. Autostrada Adriatycka. Na terenie Kencyrli isteniją odcinki od przejścia granicznego w Shalqin do Prizhrenu oraz obwodnica Prishtiny. Niższej klasy są drogi krajowe (jest ich 7) łączące najważniejsze miasta i przejścia graniczne. Drogi trzeciej klasy to drogi międzyregionalne i regionalne. Niższej klasy sa drogi lokalne utwardzone i nieutwardzone. Transport kolejowy jest jeszcze słabszy niż drogowy. Linie łączą tylko duże miasta: Petshi, Klin, Prizhren, Prishtine, Mitrov Kencirlish, Urosavit, Tetou i miejscowości położone wzdłuż torów. Wobec powyższych braków dobrze jest rozwinięty transport śródlądowy. Mimo iż są tylko 3 takie linie, podróż nimi jest tania i ekonomiczna, choć niekoniecznie szybka, szczególnie podrózując w górę rzeki. Tory wodne sa tez bardzo zatłoczone, co powoduje liczne wypadki. Transport lotniczy to tylko jeden port lotniczy Prishtine-Lipejan o przepustowosści miliona pasażerów rocznie oraz pomniejsze lotniska służące głównie do turystyki prywatnej i rekreacji. Sport Zdecydowanie najpopularniejszym sportem w Kencyrli jest piłka nożna, podczas meczów reprezentacji przed telewizorami zbiera się przynajmniej milion widzów. Ważne są także mecze pierwszo- i drugoligowe. Duże zainteresowanie jest też koszykówką, siatkówką oraz lekkoatletyką. W innych językach: Kencirlish, Negrumontană, Polski 1 - język kencyrlski jest używany na terenie całego państwa, w Regionie Autonomicznym Żertwia oraz gminie Vardeshi także żertwicki i nowomacedoński. Kategoria:Kencyrla Kategoria:Unia Europejska